


【咩燈】From Now to Forever

by chingching27



Series: 【咩燈】生命中的陽光 [3]
Category: bvb - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《生命中的陽光》後傳-2</p>
            </blockquote>





	【咩燈】From Now to Forever

這世界上總有些感情，比親情還單純，比友情還堅定，比愛情還固執。

Roman Weidenfeller覺得自己應該認識Sebastian Kehl一輩子了。從不打不相識的童年，因為有彼此而不那麼孤單的少年，一路互相陪伴到為共同夢想而努力的青年，Roman一直有意無意地跟隨Kehl的步伐。相較於始終很有想法的Kehl，Roman對未來的事大多沒有明確強烈的渴望，和Kehl走一樣的路於他而言是安全也安心的抉擇。

直到他遇見Mitchell Langerak。

 

 

Kehl始終記得Roman告訴他要回學校找Mitch那天晚上，Roman為稍微晚了些到家的他熱了一盤義大利麵，一邊淡淡的說了自己下週的行程。

「喔，所以你決定要跟Mitch在一起了？」他吃著麵說，為有點過鹹的醬汁皺起眉頭。

『如果他還沒改變心意的話。』Roman替他倒了杯水，在他身邊拉開椅子坐下。

 

面對這不可能存在的前提，Kehl直接忽略了。

 

「唉，我的Roman要成為別人的了，我有點傷感。」Kehl放下叉子，Roman習慣的替他收走餐盤，同時不屑的說：『拒絕過我不下十次的人說這種話沒有一點可信度。』

一反常態，Kehl並沒有用玩笑帶過這個話題，他望著Roman走向廚房的背影回答：「那是因為我一直知道，會有更適合你的人出現。你看，他不就來了嗎？」

Roman打開了水龍頭，沒有說話。

 

「Roman。」Kehl在Roman整理水槽時輕聲喊他。  
『嗯？』  
「你永遠是我最重要的人，你知道吧？」

 

Roman轉過身，看著Kehl好半晌，才輕輕微笑起來。

 

『我當然知道。』

 

※　　　　　　※　　　　　　※

Kehl要飛美國那天，Roman和Mitch一起到機場送機。

報到完畢後，Kehl盯著一直眉頭深鎖的Roman，忍不住笑說：「要一個人飛去異鄉的是我，你怎麼看起來比我還憂鬱？」

喉嚨緊得說不出「我是擔心你」，Roman只是瞪了Kehl一眼。Mitch看看Roman的表情，抿了抿唇，對Kehl提議：『還有兩個小時才登機，學長要不要跟我們喝杯咖啡再走？』

 

趁著Roman去櫃台點餐時，Kehl低聲對Mitch說：「你知道我們本來是要一起去美國的嗎？」

Mitch聞言，錯愕的搖搖頭。

 

「到美國念碩士是我和Roman大學時的夢想。」Kehl勾起嘴角，回想著雄心萬丈的大學時光：「那時我們訂下了五年計劃，打算工作五年，能存多少是多少，五年後一起去美國進修。」

『就是今年......？』

「嗯，去年底我準備開始申請學校時，Roman告訴我他要留下來。」Kehl看著Mitch：「你應該知道為什麼吧？」

『呃....』覺得說出「為了我？」似乎太過自信，Mitch只是尷尬的傻笑。Kehl沒逼他，接著說：「我只是想告訴你，他的考量已經和以前不一樣，他所在意的人、他放在心裡首位的人也是。這些，你應該比我清楚，雖然有時候人往往當局者迷，看心愛的人對任何人都覺得比對自己好。」

內心話被Kehl直接戳破，Mitch覺得自己除了繼續傻笑外沒有別的選擇。面對耿直簡單的Roman，Mitch在談話上很少落於下風，但是一旦來到細膩深沈的Kehl面前，Mitch彷彿又回到高中初次見到傳奇人物的那個小學弟，除了點頭稱是、誠實以對之外，很難有其他回應。

 

深深看了一眼Mitch，在Roman走回位置前，Kehl最後說了一句：「當年你親口說過你會好好照顧Roman，這句話你沒忘吧？」

『我一直都記得。』Mitch認真回答。

 

回程的路上，Mitch開著車，偶爾看一眼Roman望著窗外發呆的側臉，暗自下定決心。

 

晚餐後，Mitch問起Roman，他和Kehl的童年故事。

回想起和Kehl共度的童年時光總是讓Roman很愉悅。家庭不睦，又是獨子，Roman小時候其實相當寂寞，直到小學一年級的第一天和Kehl打的那一架，才從此改變了他的人生。對Roman而言，Kehl是朋友更是家人，一起走過的人生旅途是彼此感情最深厚的基礎，無論相隔多遠、未來變化如何劇烈，兩人間深深的羈絆都不會改變。

他曾經以為兩個人會互相作伴直到人生盡頭，縱使Kehl明示暗示過無數次他對Roman是純粹的友情和親情，但明明桃花眾多身邊卻始終沒有固定伴侶的Kehl，讓Roman一直相信最後兩人還是會相依為命，不管是以什麼身份什麼關係。未料人生總有許多意想不到的遇見，先碰上真命天子的卻是Roman。

為了另一個他深愛的人，思考良久後，Roman還是選擇延遲了和Kehl一起出國的計畫，留下來和Mitch規劃他們共同的未來。

 

Mitch解開了束著明天早餐要吃的吐司袋口的金屬線，邊聽Roman說話，邊把手上的金屬線綁成一個圈。

 

「⋯⋯你在幹嘛？」停下原本的話題，Roman瞪著Mitch把金屬線圈套到自己左手無名指的動作。

『不明顯嗎？』Mitch抬頭看他，笑得ㄧ臉無辜。

「⋯⋯用金屬圈求婚，你覺得我會答應？」

『所以用真正的戒指求婚你就會答應了？』

 

Roman皺起眉，懷疑的看著他，並沒有回答。Mitch笑得更開心，從口袋裡拿出一個深藍色的盒子，裡頭正正躺著一個樣式簡單俐落的銀戒。

“Roman, willst du mich heiraten?”

 

我們總是不敢確定自己在心愛之人心裡的重量，怕估重了會失落，而失落帶給人的傷害又和愛的程度成正比。

Roman不是一個會把愛說出口的人，甚至連表現也很隱晦。Mitch雖然清楚他不會委屈和不愛的人交往，但愛有多深，誰也發明不出測量儀。於是Mitch不知不覺間開始採用比較法，比較著Roman對待身邊所有人與對待自己的方式，淘汰到最後，金字塔頂端總是剩下自己和Kehl。

人多因為愛而自信，卻又因為愛而自卑。

 

直到我發現你為了我，選擇了什麼。

 

『其實交往的第一天，我就想和你求婚。』Mitch望著耳朵已經有些泛紅的Roman，輕聲說：『我每一刻都比前一刻更確定我有多愛你，我為自己人生做的規劃都有你的位置，我也希望自己可以成為你人生規劃的關鍵字，因為我只想跟你一起走下去，明天、後天、大後天....人生的每一天。』

Roman回望著Mitch，對於他的表白，心領神會。

最重要的答案，總是最簡單。Roman伸手，輕輕放上Mitch捧著戒盒的掌心。

 

因為我也是這樣的愛著你。


End file.
